


You Have An Appointment

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Doctor/Patient AU, M/M, Sub Silver, Voyeurism, a PWP disgused as plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: James reached out and took the clipboard from him, tossing it onto a countertop. He grabbed the front of John’s blue scrubs and pulled him bodily towards him. John immediately let himself fall between James’s legs and into a kiss. James forced John’s lips apart with his tongue, diving inside his mouth. John groaned and James felt his palms on either side of his face, thumbs stroking over his beard.“Oh fuck,” John moaned out.Just then there was a knock on the door and John tensed.“It’s occupied,” he said.“James? It’s me,” came Thomas’s voice.





	You Have An Appointment

James stared across the room of the Med Express Center and at the name printed on the ‘Physician On Duty’ sheet. There he was in big and bold letters: ‘John Silver MD.’

He quickly punched the button for Thomas’s number on his phone.

“Hey what’s up?” came Thomas’s voice on the other end.

“I’m at Med Express for my last check-up,” said James.

“Oh yes, I forgot that was today. Been waiting long?”

“No. It’s just…he’s here today.”

“Who?”

James huffed out a sigh.

“Him.”

“Ah, you mean Mr. Silver,” said Thomas in a merry tone.

“You don’t have to sound so damn pleased about it,” gruffed James. “Can you get over here?”

Thomas chuckled. “I can. I’m about ten minutes down the road. You’re lucky you caught me. I was just about to get on the interstate.”

“Just hurry.”

“Jesus, is your dick jumping out of your pants already?”

James hissed into the phone and hung up. He could picture Thomas laughing out loud at him. Despite himself, a crooked grin slipped under his red moustache. To say he was excited about seeing Mr. Silver again was a bit of an understatement.

When he had first sprained his ankle on the stairs at work John had been the MD assigned to him. That was four weeks ago. One appointment per week as a follow-up until he could be taken off light duty, that was the deal.

John was young, probably close to ten years James’s junior, and he was fucking gorgeous. James couldn’t decide which aspect of him was the most appealing: the smooth bronze skin, the jet-black curly hair that hung just below his shoulders, or his piercing blue eyes that made James feel as though he were being mentally undressed each time John looked at him.

Their flirtatious behavior had only escalated with each passing week. He and Thomas were in an open marriage, but rarely did either of them engage with a third party as anything more than a hook-up. It had been some time since someone had captivated James the way John Silver had. But he and Thomas had always agreed that, if they so chose, the other should be present for any first time experiences.

James had told John about Thomas but they had never met. Now, as the minutes ticked by James wondered who he would see first: John or Thomas.

He had his answer in the next minute. The doors opened and his name was called. He glanced outside the window into the parking lot but Thomas’s car was not there. Inwardly he cursed. He wanted Silver. Wanted him bad. And he wanted Thomas to meet him before anything got out of hand.

The nurse led him down the corridor and into an exam room. He sat up on the exam table and waited, all his nerves tingling by the time the door opened again and in walked John Silver, MD. Those shock-blue eyes seemed to dance when they saw him. John gave him a toothy grin, surely not something all his patients received.

“Mr. McGraw, we meet again,” he said cheerily. The little shit was always so perky.

“Hello,” was all James could manage, though he couldn’t keep from smiling.

“All right, you know the routine.”

James took off his socks and shoes. Silver pulled up a stool in front of him and bade him rest his heels on Silver’s thighs. Silver touched the side of his foot and had him bend his foot this way and that. James loved the feel of his warm, dry hands.

“Well you’re still healing quite well, although from what you’ve said it looks like you’ll still need to be careful of going down stairs even on full duty. Still taking the pain pills?”

“Not really. It hasn’t been hurting much, but I’m still elevating it at home.”

“Very good.”

John paused to scribble something down on his clipboard, blowing a wayward curl of hair from his eye. James curled his hand around the edge of the table and swallowed.

“I want to see you,” he blurted out.

John looked up from his clipboard and said very politely, “Pardon me?”

James reached out and took the clipboard from him, tossing it onto a countertop. He grabbed the front of John’s blue scrubs and pulled him bodily towards him. John immediately let himself fall between James’s legs and into a kiss. James forced John’s lips apart with his tongue, diving inside his mouth. John groaned and James felt his palms on either side of his face, thumbs stroking over his beard.

“Oh fuck,” John moaned out.

Just then there was a knock on the door and John tensed.

“It’s occupied,” he said.

“James? It’s me,” came Thomas’s voice.

“Come in,” said James with relief and more excitement.

John pulled himself out from between James’s legs as Thomas squeezed through the door and promptly shut it behind him. His eyes swept over the scene of the two of them and he grinned broadly, deliberately licking his lips. James’s cock twitched. John’s cheeks grew red.

“Mr. Silver, is it?” said Thomas, offering his hand. “My, you are gorgeous, just as James described.”

“Oh really?” said John, relaxing again and turning a pair of intrigued eyes to James. “I’m quite flattered.”

He turned back to Thomas, looking him up and down.

“I must say James, you certainly have good taste.”

James’s cock twitched again, his stomach doing flips. This was going even better than he’d hoped. He looked to Thomas.

“You approve, then?”

Thomas bit down on his bottom lip.

“Very much so.”

With a relieved sigh James hooked the back of John’s neck and pulled him back between his legs. John’s mouth tasted so good—a hint of mint there—and his lips were like velvet. James tugged at his scrubs and John took off his shirt.

“Fuck,” James muttered. Behind them Thomas made a similar exclamation at John’s body. He was as fit as his well toned arms had suggested; deep muscle lines shaped his chest and stomach. James ran his hand over his six-pack abs. They were hard and taunt. He latched his mouth over a nipple and John gasped, running his fingers through James’s hair.

James let his hands roam all over John’s bare back, feeling the smooth bumps of his muscles, down, down, until he was digging underneath John’s pants and squeezing his ass.

“Oh yea,” John cooed. He reached down and cupped James’s crotch in his palm, feeling his cock and scrotum. James groaned, kissing John’s shoulder. He looked up and caught Thomas’s gaze, lifting his head and nodding. Thomas came up behind John and kissed James over his shoulder.

“Oh fuck,” John said again when Thomas began rubbing his crotch against John’s ass. James slipped his pants down to expose it. John stepped completely out of his pants. James drank in the sight of John’s perfect tan line, low at his waist. The skin under it was a dark milky color. The nestle of dark hairs around his cock looked stunning.

“Back up,” said James softly as he rose off the exam table. He backed John up to the wall, feeling a wave of heat flash over him as he took in John’s body in its entirety. Jesus fuck.

“You’re too pretty for your own good, John Silver,” said Thomas, echoing James’s own feelings on the matter.

John positively beamed at them, not in the least bit ashamed or modest about himself.

“I keep to a strict regimen,” he replied. “And I masturbate once every week.”

James groaned loudly. He turned to Thomas.

“What should I do with him?” he asked.

“Take him down. Make him wet,” said Thomas, a finger against his lips as he also oogled John’s spectacular form.

James dropped to his knees and heard a sharp intake of breath from John.

“Yes please,” John begged.

James kissed his thighs first, hands gliding up and down them and teasing over his cleft. Then he kissed along John’s shaft. Ah, fuck, John was so hard for him! He parted his lips and sunk them over John’s cock, licking and sucking bit by bit and then pulling off. A series of whimpers came from John. John closed his eyes, mouth lax and open, as James worked his way slowly down his shaft. He relaxed his throat and took John down deep, hands gripping his ass cheeks hard from behind. He felt a tremor run through John’s thighs. He bobbed his head a few times until John’s cock was soaked and slickened and John was panting above him.

“Let me taste,” said Thomas, fingers on James’s shoulder. James rose and immediately kissed his husband, smiling when John softly cursed watching them. Thomas hummed deep in his throat.

“May I do the honors?” he asked, gesturing to indicate James’s clothes. James smirked and nipped at Thomas’s lips some more.

“Yes,” he agreed.

James turned to look at John, who looked perplexed, until Thomas began taking off James’s clothes. He unfastened James’s belt and unzipped his fly. Then James lifted his arms and Thomas slowly pulled off his shirt, exposing James’s top half to the cool air of the room. He felt his nipples harden. John was leaning heavily against the wall now, pulling on his cock as he watched.

“I’ve never seen so many freckles,” he breathed out. James laughed. Thomas pulled down his pants—this was always James’s favorite part—and ran his palms down James’s thighs and legs very deliberately. James stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

“Oh fuck,” John whimpered for a second time, taking in James’s body. “You look like a goddamn bull.”

James pulled John to him and nipped at his ear.

“You know what bulls are good at?” he asked in a deep rumble.

“What?” John panted out, running his hands all over James’s broad chest.

“Breeding.”

John looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Yes fuck me,” he said in a yearning tone.

James thrilled to those words, spoken without an ounce of hesitancy. John was literally begging him for it.

“Bend over the table,” said James.

John quickly walked over to the exam table and did as he was told, exposing his beautifully dark creamy ass to James. James grinned to himself at the realization that their roles were now reversed. John was now his patient, about to get his exam.

James cursed softly as he spread John’s cheeks and fingered his cleft. He could feel the heat coming from there as he touched the soft, slightly puckered skin. He kissed over John’s hole, then stuck his tongue in.

“Ohh!” came the shaky breath from John. “Yea, more.”

James pulled his hole open with his fingers and fucked his tongue inside. Even more heat there. He hummed as John contracted around his tongue, pushing himself back against James’s advances. When John was as wet there as James had made his cock earlier he pulled back and turned to Thomas, who was straining his own pants now.

“Mmm, I’ll have to work on that,” James muttered, patting his bulge.

“No,” said Thomas, nodding at John. “I want to watch you fuck him.”

James was momentarily torn between pleasuring his husband and pleasuring John, but Thomas seemed very sure this was what he wanted.

“Slick me up?” James offered, kissing him softly on the lips.

Thomas’s eyes lit up devilishly. “Of course.”

He bent down and took James’s cock into his mouth. A long, low moan escaped him as Thomas’s mouth—warm and wet—wrapped snugly around him. He looked up and locked eyes with John, who had turned around to watch, stroking himself slowly. James watched him and decided a little show was in order. He gently held Thomas’s face with both his hands. Thomas looked up at him—so fucking gorgeous with James’s cock in his mouth—and gave a single nod. Licking his lips and smiling, James looked to John as he fucked his cock down Thomas’s throat, putting his hips into it. Thomas turned rigid, throat completely relaxed. He wrapped his hands around James’s wrists and held on.

James threw his head back, eyes screwed shut. If he wasn’t careful he’d come just like this. Thomas was incredibly skilled.

“Oh god, please,” John whined. “Please fuck me now.”

James looked at him and grinned. He slid his cock from Thomas’s mouth, groaning at how wet Thomas had made him. He helped Thomas to his feet and whispered in his ear, “I promise to repay you for that when we get home.”

“I have no doubt,” Thomas growled back at him.

Then James turned to John and John immediately turned back around. James slid his cock over John’s cleft first. John whimpered softly. Then James rubbed his cock-head up and down over John’s hole.

“So beautiful,” he said in reverence as he ran a hand up and down John’s magnificent back. He still couldn’t get over how fine a specimen John was.

“Please,” John begged again.

This time James complied, carefully pushing himself in and breaching John’s hole. John’s breath hitched and so did his own. Once he was able to push all the way in he moaned.

“You feel amazing,” he managed, his throat going dry at the feeling of being inside John. He worked his cock in and out slowly, savoring each tiny movement and each tiny shift from John. John twisted around to watch and James pulled him close to kiss him.

“I love this hair,” he said, tangling his fingers through it and giving his cock a deep push inside.

“I love your cock,” replied John, causing him to chuckle.

He pushed in quick and deep. John grunted, mouth going slack. James pulled out slowly and repeated the motion, punching in quick and pulling out. Again John grunted, face so exquisite in his pleasure James was memorized by it.

“You want more?” he asked, sucking on John’s neck. John nodded, panting into his mouth.

“Show me what you can do,” he whispered.

Sexual butterflies flew around James’s stomach at the words. Thomas appeared beside them, pulling his cock out of his pants. James resisted the urge to stop everything and lunge for him. Thomas was rock-hard and flushed.

“You heard him,” he said to James, biting his lip, “Show the boy what you can do.”

James pulled out of John and had him lie on the exam table on his back. James climbed up between his legs, pushing them further apart. On his knees, he penetrated John again. John moaned and whimpered. James shivered as his cock slid in with ease this time. Still holding John’s thighs apart he began slamming his cock inside.

“Oh, oh fuck me!” John cried out.

James watched their union with his perfect view. His balls were drawing up so tight. Fuck, John felt so good he could hardly stand it.

“Yea, just like that, fuck me deep,” John slurred out, lifting his head to watch. He was flushed from his cheeks down to the top of his chest, his nipples like pebbles and his abs flexed to the extreme. James felt his orgasm beginning to build. He rolled his hips a few times, pushing his cock as deep in as he could. He turned to look at Thomas next to him, whose eyes were fixated on James’s cock slamming home. His hand sped up over his cock and James could see the precum there. He groaned.

John let out a constant stream of curses and other filthy utterings, pushing them both closer to the edge. At last James could hold on no longer. He jerked himself out of John and stroked himself off over his belly, his seed spilling everywhere. John came a few minutes later.

“Thomas,” James rasped out, reaching out for his husband in a drunken haze. Thomas came forward and also spilled over John so that the physician was covered in all three of their love juices.

“My fucking stars,” John panted out when he could speak again. He was grinning ear to ear, looking down at himself in amazement. James swiped a finger through the come and pushed it inside John’s mouth. John wrapped his lips around his finger and sucked.

“Thank you for the best exam I’ve ever had,” James said, quirking an eyebrow at him. John sat up and wiped himself down.

“My pleasure,” he said. “Shall we set up our next appointment, say, this time next week, but at my house, perhaps?”

James looked to Thomas, who had that finger up to his lips again, hiding a smile.

“I’m game if you’re game.”

James let John climb to his feet before pulling him into a hard kiss that took John’s breath away.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” John said.


End file.
